Light-emitting diode (LED) devices are a promising technology for flat-panel displays and area illumination lamps. The technology relies upon thin-film layers of organic or inorganic materials coated upon a substrate. Organic LED devices generally can have two formats known as small-molecule devices such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,476,292, issued Oct. 9, 1984, by Ham et al., and polymer-OLED devices such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,247,190, issued Sep. 21, 1993, by Friend et al. Either type of OLED device may include, in sequence, an anode, an organic electroluminescent (EL) element, and a cathode. The organic EL element disposed between the anode and the cathode commonly includes an organic hole-transporting layer (HTL), an emissive layer (EML) and an organic electron-transporting layer (ETL). Holes and electrons recombine and emit light in the EML layer. Tang et al. (Applied Physics Letter, 51, 913 (1987), Journal of Applied Physics, 65, 3610 (1989), and U.S. Pat. No. 4,769,292, issued Sep. 6, 1988) demonstrated highly efficient OLEDs using such a layer structure. Since then, numerous OLEDs with alternative layer structures, including polymeric materials, have been disclosed and device performance has been improved. The use of inorganic light-emitting materials, for example quantum dot particles formed within a polycrystalline, semiconductor matrix, is also known in the art.
Light is generated in an LED device when electrons and holes that are injected from the cathode and anode, respectively, flow through the electron transport layer (ETL) and the hole transport layer (HTL) and recombine in the emissive layer (EML). Many factors determine the efficiency of this light-generating process. For example, the selection of anode and cathode materials can determine how efficiently the electrons and holes are injected into the device; the selection of ETL and HTL can determine how efficiently the electrons and holes are transported in the device, and the selection of EML can determine how efficiently the electrons and holes are recombined and emit light.
A typical LED device uses a glass substrate, a transparent conducting anode such as indium-tin-oxide (ITO), a stack of organic or inorganic layers, and a reflective cathode layer. Light generated from such a device may be emitted through the glass substrate. This is commonly referred to as a bottom-emitting device. Alternatively, a device can include a substrate, a reflective anode, a stack of organic layers, and a top transparent electrode layer. Light generated from such an alternative device may be emitted through the top transparent electrode. This is commonly referred to as a top-emitting device.
LED devices can employ a variety of light-emitting organic materials patterned over a substrate that emit light of a variety of different frequencies, for example red, green, and blue, to create a full-color display. For small-molecule organic materials, such patterned deposition is done by evaporating materials and is quite difficult, requiring, for example, expensive metal shadow-masks. Each mask is unique to each pattern and device design. These masks are difficult to fabricate and must be cleaned and replaced frequently. Material deposited on the mask in prior manufacturing cycles may flake off and cause particulate contamination. Moreover, aligning shadow-masks with a substrate is problematic and often damages the materials already deposited on the substrate. Further, the masks are subject to thermal expansion during the organic material deposition process, reducing the deposition precision and limiting the resolution and size at which the pattern may be formed. Polymer LED materials may be deposited in liquid form and patterned using expensive photolithographic techniques.
Alternatively, skilled practitioners employ a combination of emitters, or an unpatterned broad-band emitter, to emit white light together with patterned color filters, for example, red, green, and blue, to create a full-color display. The color filters may be located on the substrate, for a bottom-emitter, or on the cover, for a top-emitter. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,392,340 entitled “Color Display Apparatus Having Electroluminescence Elements” issued May 21, 2002, by Yoneda et al., illustrates such a device. However, such designs are relatively inefficient since approximately two-thirds of the light emitted may be absorbed by the color filters.
The use of polymer, rather than metal, masks is known in the prior art. For example, WO2006/111766, published Oct. 26, 2006, by Speakman et al., describes a method of manufacturing, comprising applying a mask to a substrate; forming a pattern in the mask; processing the substrate according to the pattern; and mechanically removing the mask from the substrate. A method of manufacturing an integrated circuit is also disclosed. However, this method creates significant particulate contamination that can deleteriously affect subsequent processing steps, for example, the deposition of materials or encapsulation of a device. Moreover, subsequent location of a mask over a previously patterned area may damage materials in the previously patterned area.
Patterning a flexible substrate within a roll-to-roll manufacturing environment is also known and described in US2006/0283539, published Dec. 21, 2006, by Slafer et al. However, such a method is not readily employed with multiple patterned substrates employing evaporated deposition. Disposable masks are also disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,522,963, issued Jun. 4, 1996, by Anders, Jr. et al., and a process of laminating a mask to a ceramic substrate is also described. However, a teaching of registering a mask to the substrate is limited in registration and size. A self-aligned process is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,703,298, issued Mar. 9, 2004, by Roizin et al., for making memory cells. A sputtered disposable mask is patterned and removed by etching. However, as with the prior-art disclosures cited above, the formation of the patterned mask by employing multiple masking, deposition, and processing steps, are not compatible with delicate, especially organic, materials such as are found in OLED displays.
There is a need, therefore, for an improved method for patterning materials over a substrate that improves resolution and efficiency, reduces damage to underlying layers, reduces particulate contamination, scales to large-size substrates, and reduces manufacturing costs.